


Seasons

by Roseflame44



Series: Prucan week 2016 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Mentions of America, PruCan Week 2016, hinted nature spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseflame44/pseuds/Roseflame44
Summary: Prucan week- Day 1: Time/TransitionsWhen they first met it was in the summer.





	

I met him in the summer  
\---

Matthew was a child when he saw the boy with snowy hair. The boy laid in a bed of flowers in the field Matthew was picnicking in with his family. The flowers swayed and bent under the breeze, they looked so pretty just brushing the boy's pale cheeks. The most stunning thing to Matthew was his eyes; red like poppies that his grandma grew, red like the apples that tasted so sweet, red like his mother's lipstick. The boy looked up at Matthew and grinned, eyes crinkling cutely as he looked up at the blond. Matthew smiled back and sat down beside the boy. 

“Hi, your hair looks really nice.” Matthew said. 

“Guten tag, wer bist du?” The boy lifted himself up on his forearms, face now much closer to Matthews. The boys nose scrunched up, he spoke more in that same language that was foreign to Matthew's mind.

Matthew jump slightly when he heard his mother's voice calling him back to their blanket. He looked over his shoulder back at his family and when he looked back at the boy he was gone. Matthew startled and looked around panicked when he couldn't find the boy with snow white hair. 

\---  
In the spring he visited me  
\---

In his backyard Matthew sat atop his swing, feet slowly kicking and pushing in the dirt as he enjoyed the cool air. The soft tinkling of his mothers wind chimes rang out in the air mixed with the chirping of the birds in the trees. 

Sudden and soft laughing above him startled Matthew and he lost his balance and fell back onto his back. When he looked up into the tree the and spotted the shock of white among the lush greens and browns of the tree. 

“You're back!” Matthew stood up, still gazing upwards. He was worried if he looked away the boy would be gone. “Come down, please.”

The boy laughed as he climbed down the trunk of the tree. His hair was covered with the petals and leaves from the trees. His smile was bright as he looked at Matthew. He spoke quickly in that same language Matthew knew nothing of. 

The boy carried a small sack which he set down and took out a crown of bright flowers. The soft pinks and blues were complimented but the darker purples and bright yellows of the flowers that made it, all carefully weaved and braided together with sprigs of berries. The snowy haired boy set it gently upon Matthew's head. He smiled and pecked Matthews cheek before sprinting away.

\---  
In the fall he surprised me  
\---

Matthew screeched as his mystery boy dragged him down into the pile of crumbling leaves. The boys breathy laugh was joined soon by Matthews as he saw the beautiful boy surrounded by leaves. Matthew relaxed into the boys arms, a warm smile lighting up his face as he observed the body below his. This mystery boys hair was slightly longer now as it spread out in the reds, yellows, browns, and oranges of the crisp leaves. His pale skin was slightly reddened because of the cool air nipping at both of their cheeks. Both the boys were now older yet Matthew had yet to find out who the boy was.   
Matthew spoke softly, whispering soft compliments as he kissed and was kissed by the boy as leaves rained down on them. He smiled down at the boy he had come to search for ever day when he wandered in the woods or anywhere that nature sang out cheerfully. Matthew knew that was where he would find the beautiful boy he'd adored since he first met him. 

Soon dusk fell and the two had to part ways, leaving the sweet smelling leaves and brisk, fresh air behind.  
\----

During winter I danced with him.  
\---

The snow fell down in flurries as the wind spun the flakes like expert partners in their yearly dance while Matthew walked towards the lake. The trees that surrounded the lake seemed to bow under the weight of the snow and ice on their branches. 

Matthews breath showed clearly in the frigid air as he walked, he knew he'd see him here. His boy, Matthew could almost feel his presence as his steps crunched in the snow. 

As he reached the lake the wind died down and he saw him. He stood at the edge of the lake, a ring of snow danced and jumped around his legs. Matthew laughed as he saw the boy before him. He stepped onto the ice and together let the snow engulf them.

**Author's Note:**

> okay my first attempt at this was crap so I stopped and redid it. quick note  
> 1\. I did not mean for fall to end up sounding mildly dirty (that could just be my mind so...)  
> 2\. I kinda only hint that Gil is a nature spirit of sorts that likes Matthew  
> 3\. Gil literally just says "good day, who are you?" (I only know limited german but i wanna use it when i can)  
> 4\. please comment and tell me what you thought of this


End file.
